Never Again
by fureanomiko
Summary: Upon returning to the feudal era Kagome stumbles across some threatening secrets between Inuyasha to Kikyou. As the lovers embrace she snaps. She's tired of always being the other women, of always wishing and hoping, of everything. Telling Inuyasha and Kikyou exactly what she thinks of the hanyou she runs off- running from her worst fears, & into Kouga's and Ayame's care.
1. Flee

She never felt so hurt...betrayed, disposed, or even angry in her entire life then four nights ago. When her worst fears were presented to her as a reality, when she snapped.

Kagome Higurashi, the infamous miko, mostly known for her status as the re-incarnation of Kikyou-tragic miko of the shikon-no-tama was now laying on a wolf-pelted bedding. She glared at the ceiling going through the series of events that lead to her person in Kouga's care through her mind, but tried her best not to dawn on it.

She was already trying to get over the scars left on her heart- she didn't want to re-open them by just recalling the event.

"Kagome...how's everything?" a deep and rich voice asked from the curtains of pelts meant for privacy at the entrance to her cave.

She simply turned her head in the direction of the voice, not even trying to lift her self to look more presentable if he decided to come in. She just laid there, going over everything and puzzling the pieces together so she'd be better prepared when it came time to face her friends.

"I'm fine, thanks Kouga..." she lied. She wasn't fine, in fact she was pissed, she was furious, she was a heartbroken miko ready to spit fire and cry at the same time- she was a bottled mix of anger and sadness all swirled around like a violent vortex.

Kouga made a grunted noise then left from the entrance of her cave, hoping to give her alone time, she'd need it after what he had seen her go through.

The tiny miko turned her attention back to the ceiling carved with ancient wolf scribes and rituals. They were rather beautiful art, and it made a good distraction for her withering heart.

"Shippou...Sango...Miroku... Kirara..." She missed them, she couldn't remember the last time she hadn't seen them for so long.

_'Inuyasha...'_ Kami she hated herself for it, after everything he had put her through, still...she still even missed him...and she still even loved him, if not only a little.

Yet she knew, that she still loved him more than just 'a little', though she wished she didn't. She wished she didn't love him period, she wished...

"I wish it would stop." she voiced to the air, not noticing Kouga's shadow from the entrance to her cave re-appearing.

She had held it in for so long that i finally came out, she cried. The tears fell rapidly, like a full damn being broken since centuries of built up water grew. She let it all out, uncaring if anyone heard her- it released her anger and sadness, letting her emotions pour out and give her some sort of relief.

-XXX-

Kouga looked at the floor dejectedly He knew Kagome loved Inuyasha more than anyone, but after what she had seen it must be hard for her right now- however it wasn't his place to try and comfort her or to tell her it was going to be okay, because he had left her in the mutt's care, trusting the half-breed when he shouldn't. He always knew Kagome was in love with Inuyasha that's why the most hes ever done was flirt with her and claim she was his when he damn sure knew she wasn't.

He wanted to make sure Inuyasha felt the same way for the miko he so dearly loved, her happiness was first before his but he sure did screw up on that when he left it to Inuyasha. Recalling the events made him grit his teeth, how could he be so stupid? How could he let Kagome go through that? How could Inuyasha DO that to KAGOME.

She was loved by everyone, her kindness always sweet and refreshing, her spites exciting, her compassion touching. Everything about her was bright and fresh, and now...

He peeked from the pelts meant as privacy, now she was laying there like the world had stopped.

**Four nights ago...**

The night sky was pitch dark, a waxy crescent moon and shards of thousands of stars for miles on this regretful evening making it seemingly innocent and sweet. Kagome smiled cheerfully to herself. Her large yellow bag was slung over her back with ninja food and containers of ramen full to the brim. She was arriving a day earlier then planned and was glad to surprise everyone.

She had bought Shippou his favorite candy, gotten Sango a new hair tie- jeweled with her favorite colors, Miroku a new staff design, and Inuyasha his favorite flavored ramen. She even went out of her way to buy Kirara a yarn ball for her to play with when they got bored and had a day off.

She walked with a small bounce in her step and hummed a carefree tune. Then her highly happy mood went out the window when she hear the familiar 'woooo' of a soul collector. She turned her attention to the snakelike serpent and couldn't help her saddened expression. She knew where Inuyasha was at the moment...having already experience a situation like this the first time she almost left the journey for the shards she shook her head and went to Kaede's village... not wishing to re-live that moment.

Shippou was currently making a fox trick with Kirara when his concentration broke upon his mother's arrival through the huts curtains.

"Kagome!" he grinned and pounced. The spinning top he was about to make spin gone from his mind.

The ningen in turned gasped and returned the loving affection with a adoring cry of "Shippou!".

Miroku and Sango looked up from the stew brewing on the fireplace, waving to the miko in greeting from their spots on the floor next to each other.

"Lady Kagome! So nice to see you back sooner then expected." Miroku said with a smile.

Sango stood up and gave her friend a sisterly- but smothering hug. "Kagome! What a lovely surprise."

Kagome returned the hugs and pleased comments with ones of her own.

"Speaking of surprises..." She pulled out the various gifts she had gotten, presenting each member of the inu-gang except Inuyasha however, who seemed to be missing- with their surprises.

Sango out of the bunch was the most touched, the ribbon/hair tie was be-jeweled with white diamonds and red rubies. She gave Kagome a bear hug and smiled happily. "Thank you Kagome..." she put the hair tie to use, removing the low plain ribbon in her hair and replacing it with her new one. It appealed to her kimono well and seemed to match her personality well- going along with her eyes.

Miroku had already put his staffs design to use and seemed rather pleased. Kirara was at the moment being her cat self and chasing the red ball of yarn, while Shippou chowed down on his strawberry pocky. Kagome smiled happily glad to see everyone enjoying themselves but still feeling somewhat lonely.

Where was Inuyasha?...She knew the answer but she couldn't help the small shred of hope that glimmered in herself, with the hope that maybe he was just out for some air. A soul collector's haunting sound was the slap to her face of that childish wish.

Everyone noticed her sudden change in mood when a soul collector passed by the hut's window. Sango glared at the floor, gripping her newly favorite hair tie in her fist, while the rest of the gang sighed.

"We should all get some rest." Miroku interjected with a casual front. "We have many things to do tomorrow, and it would be best to be up early for it."

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded, going to her bag and pulling out her sleeping bag to comply. When everyone was settled and Shippou was snuggled up to her chest she let out a dejected sigh and forcefully closed her eyes. Wishing for the morning to hurry.

_Morning came too soon for Kagome..._

She woke with a start, her eyes instantly flashing about the hut for the famous silver haired hanyou. He still wasn't back.

Here eyes glimmered with longing and heartache. She had to know what was taking him, he usually was back by at least the crack of dawn and given the light shine of the sky it was past dawn. She carefully slipped out of her sleeping back, making sure not to wake Shippou as he slumbered on.

She had emptied her bag and it was a lot smaller from arriving, so she simply pushed it aside into the sleeping bag as a substitute in case her tiny kit made a motion to feel for her.

Nodding to herself Kagome stepped out of Kaede's hut and into the trail of soul collectors still swarming around the forest's fringes.

She didn't know why but she was scared, more scared then normal- in fact she was on the verge of terrified...why?

"You tell me that you love me, that i am your only- but you still have Kagome by your side? Are you being a little torn Inuyasha?"

Kagome immediately halted at the sound of Kikyou's cold emotionless voice, her body pressing against a tree right away.

There they were in the darkness of the early morning, staring at eachother with the eyes only lovers could exchange.

No, it hurt, why did he only ever seem to soften when Kikyou was around? Why did he seem to change so much when she appeared and called for him?

_'Because she is his first, and he loves her more than anything...even me.'_ Kagome understood everything- the reasons behind it, why, every answer but still she asked herself the same questions over and over- because she loved **him** more than anyone. And she foolishly hoped.

Yet his feelings weren't for her, they were for the women who he stood in front of now, his arms circling her in a tight embrace, her head pushed into the crook of his neck as they spoke to one another in gentle soft whispers.

"I am torn in a way..."

Kagome's heart lit up.

"But i know i could never forget you, i can't ever forget you- you were always there for me, by my side...my first."

Kagome's heart sunk. Inuyasha's voice laced with gentleness for Kikyou and Kikyou alone.

"Then why do you always come to me in secret? Do you expect me to believe you only love me? I can't say i believe you with your actions on both mine and Kagome's parts."

Inuyasha pushed the priestess in his arms against the tree behind her, a serious look coming over his face and deep intent in his eyes.

"Kagome isn't anything compared to you Kikyou, no matter if she tried or not she cant compare."

**Stop it...**

"She only came to the feudal era to finish your duty-"

**Shut up...**

"She was sent here to right the wrong of the shikon no tama that you couldn't fulfill- she's only a jewel detector in every sense you can think of-"

**SHUT up...**

"She is only an ally in the fight for your revenge and the jewels collection."

**SHUT UP!**

Kagome snapped, literally...you could hear a sound as if a twig was snapped sharply. She took a deep breathe then hissed in anger. Her presence still not discovered by the couples staring so deeply into eachother's eyes.

_'That's all i was ever to you?'_ Tear stung the back of her eyes.

Inuyasha leaned forward, closer to Kikyou's face.

_'Just a tool? a SHARD DETECTOR?!'_

They kissed, a heated passionate embrace following suit as Inuyasha began to ravage Kikyou's lips.

**"You bastard..."** Kagome spat venomously.

Inuyasha stiffened as did his lover, they both looked away from eachother to the tiny miko in front of them, her tiny form shaking and her eyes filled with so much anger and sorrow it looked like they'd light a-flame.

"All i ever was...was a shard detector...a tool, an asset."

Her head hung on her shoulders, Inuyasha's eyes going so wide they seemed immensely tiny.

"Kago-" his hand outstretched in her directing.

She mumbled darkly something Inuyasha couldn't make out.

"What?..." he asked in hopes she would speak up- but instead she screamed it.

"I **FUCKING** hate **YOU**!" she glared at him and indeed in that moment she had hatred in her eyes.

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten, his eyes squeezing to hurt half lidded orbs. Kikyou gripped his shoulder, which he hardly noticed. What did he do? What did he **FUCKING** just say and do?!

"Kagome, please let me-" He reached a hand out to her head.

She slapped it away, his shock filtering in late. She... didn't want anything to do with him.

"I don't **EVER **want to see you **EVER** again, **EVER**!" with that the tiny miko turned on her heel and ran off, ran as fast as she could, missing the figure of Kouga in the clearing of Kikyou and Inuyasha's scene as well.

Inuyasha however didn't.

"Mangy wolf what the hell are you-" Kouga's fist collided with Inuyasha's face, sending him flying into a tree where he he cried out and limply glared at the wolf- he didn't even bother getting that angry, he knew he deserved it.

"So i'm guessing the only reason you ever got mad at me claiming Kagome as mine and my constant flirting was so she THOUGHT you loved her? So that she stayed by your fucking side...Your lucky i don't rip you to shreds right now..."

Inuyasha scoffed, standing to his feet once more and getting ready to throw blows when Kikyou looked at him sternly.

He instantly dropped the stance and looked to the side angrily, he didn't want to fight in front of Kikyou like this- in this situation.

"Your pathetic mutt! Tsk!" The wolf demon sped off, the jewel shards in his legs gleaming and empowering his speed.

Inuyasha stared after the wolf then his mind filtered where he was going.

"Kagome..." His eyes widened once more, and he looked at Kikyou who was staring at him with a somewhat angry look, he didn't know what to do- should he go after Kagome, or stay here? He had to go after Kagome or else he may never see her again.

Given her state Kouga might just take advantage of it- and he couldn't have that. Kagome couldn't be with that wolf- he couldn't let that happen.

He turned around and ran after the wolf and his miko- what did he just do? How bad did he screw up this time...

_With Kagome and Kouga_

Kagome was still running, passing all the trees and jumping over all the roots she could, she thought she was running pretty fast but came to a instant halt when Kouga appeared. Okay she wasn't running that fast. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face along the way. He was there? He saw that?...

"Kouga..."

He hugged her. Her eyes widened. Why? Why was he comforting her? He knew she didn't like him that way but still he cared for her?

"Your happiness come first before mine, i just don't ever want to see you sad again.."

She choked on a sob and pushed her face into his chest- crying what she couldn't hold in. Kouga this entire time stroked her hair lovingly and longingly he knew this wasn't his place, but still he wanted to do what he could.

After what felt to be centuries Kagome regained her composure- but her next question startled the wolf demon out of his wits.

"Kouga...can i stay with you for a couple days so i can regain myself?" He wished it was for something else other than that, but wishing for such things was nothing but unrequited hope.

"Of course Kagome." She sobbed again and nodded to him.

"Don't you think you should go get your stuff?" Kouga questioned- making a saddened expression when she shook her head in denial violently.

"No...Inuyasha might show up if i take too long...i, just please lets go now." Kouga sighed, nodding in understanding, picking her up bridal style and taking off to the mountains- where his tribe awaited. And her new place for a couple days.

**end of memory**

And that's how Kagome ended up in that cave, laying there sadly. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since then other than him- in fact he even found himself getting over the fact that she only saw him as a friend, with her being here- he felt like she saw him as a brother now. And it was good enough for him if only a little. Yet still, he didn't enjoy how Inuyasha had hurt her. Why did he say those things in the first place.

"Idiot dog.."

Kagome heard the comment form the entrance to her cave and couldn't help the smile that crept from her lips, tears still falling from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Yes...that he was.

-XXX-

After crying herself to sleep, Kagome woke with the bright sun pooling in through the entrance to her cave. She groaned angrily and turned on her stomach.

_'Don't wanna get up...'_

Barks and angry shouts or bloody murder sounded from the mountain side.

_'I just want to lay here and not worry about anything.'_

Kouga's voice shouted orders to his tribe members to protect...something.

_'I have to wake up, whats going on outside?'_

She opened her eyes one by one, her body aching but still a content yawn slipped from her lips, she stood up, quickly splashing water in her face from the tiny watering bucket and walking over to the pelts at her entrance- pushing them aside with her arm.

The mountainside was as rocky as ever, the forest below seeming so small it was ant size- and the horizon sun made the day look like a orange and pink hue.

"Beautiful day..."

More cries and sounds of fighting reached Kagome's ningen ears and she looked up to the source.

"Kouga?!" she shouted in question, the entire mountainside going silent. "Kouga! What's all that noise is something the matter?!"For some reason she felt like she did something wrong.

And to her heart cracking displeasure she did. A large red dot with flows of silver jumped from the third flight of the mountain side to her second flight, landing right in front of her.

The rising sun glowed on his silky silver hair, his amber eyes burning with anger, red clothing bristling in the wind and his chest rumbling with an angry growl.

"Ka-go-me..." he snarled. Separating the parts of her name like he always does- whenever they warm up to start screaming arguments.

She backed up from him, her eyes so wide with fear it looked like she was about to be killed.

"Why? Why are you here..." she whispered, in response to the tiny voice- the dog ears atop his head swivel in her directions and only cause him to glare angrily at the ningen.

"WHY?! Is that all you ask?! I'm here to take you back Kagome! I wont leave you here with that mangy wolf! Now come on!" He gripped her arm, pulling her to him and flinching when he heard her sob.

Her head was downcasted, bangs covering her eyes, body shaking with her tears and sniffling soft and quiet.

Was she...crying?

"K-Kagome...?" He asked fearfully.

She looked up at him, her eyes half lidded- tears pouring rapidly from her sapphire eyes, mouth slightly a jar as she gasped when she sobbed, her eyes filled with so much hurt it made him cringe.

"Go away..." she whispered.

"No..." He argued.

"I don't want to go back..." she almost screamed but her voice cracked with another sob.

"I don't care, i'm taking you back..." he stubbornly insisted.

"GO AWAY!" she snatched her arm away from his grip, her saddened state switching to pissed just like that.

Inuyasha growled, glaring at her and getting into her face.

"No! I won't go away! Your coming back with me to everyone so we can return to our journey!" The Inu made a angry gesture to the forest below- as if the rest of the journey laid in that direction.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED ME!" She threw her arms up. "YOU could always get KIKYOU to go with you! EVER THINK OF THAT?! Instead of stringing me along- which i supposedly only ever do is hold you back anyways- never living up to Kikyou's copy like you supposedly believe!" Kagome just began.

Inuyasha flinched, her words cutting him deeply. He had said all this, everything and now it was biting him in the ass.

"How about you just have someone more worthy of joining you guys in the fight, huh?! GO BACK TO YOUR FIRST BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF BEING THE OTHER WOMAN!" She blew up.

"GO AWAY! NOW! I'M STAYING HERE UNTIL I'M READY TO FACE ANY OF YOU WITHOUT BLOWING UP LIKE THIS!" She poked his chest, pushing him away from her cave with every poke, her eyes set a blaze- beautiful clear sapphire glowing with so much emotions it was overwhelming.

"Mutt." Kouga's voice from behind the two- gained their attention.

Inuyasha snarled angrily, so Kouga _was_ taking care of Kagome, he was hoping for the oddest reason that Ayame was the one that had took her in- but it was just hope.

Kouga ran around Inuyasha lightning quick, going to stand in front of Kagome in a protective stance.

Inuyasha growled. "Wolf, give Kagome back or so help me..."

Kouga grinned, crossing his muscled arms over his broad chest and chuckling deeply. "You cant take someone back who doesn't want to return, its just common sense- so get lost, i'll take care of Kagome until she decides to go back, besides...she's like my sister now...that how she says it feels and i can understand it."

Inuyasha's temper somewhat whitherd at the mention of Kouga's love for Kagome going into the direction of sisterly but it still didn't stop him from getting pissed none the less. He looked at Kagome who was leaning against Kouga for comfort-and hissed, it pissed him off- why was she going to Kouga for comfort?

Why wasn't she by his side right now?

_'I screwed up...i fucked up so badly.'_ Inuyasha thought sadly, letting his head hang on his shoulders and turning away from the two. He gave Kagome and Kouga one last glance before taking off, hurt clear into his eyes- hurt that he had brought upon himself.

Upon Inuyasha's departure Kagome looked up at Kouga. "I can't stay here...can we, somehow ask Ayame to let me stay with her? Inuyasha doesn't know where her tribe is- it's just a question.."

Kouga didn't like the thought of having to face Ayame with Kagome by his side- but for Kagome he'd do it.

"Sure Kagome..." he grinned, plastering a genuine smile on his face.

With Inu-Trasha gone he and Kagome could get closer and he could actually be some sort of help to her- other then all the other times he thought she was perfectly fine when she was suffering like this.

Now was his time to try and redeem his conscious.


	2. New Den

A week of travel just to get to the mountains Ayame resided in was hopefully not for nothing. Luggage slung over each ones shoulder, and a few bags of food was all they had with them. Kouga was looking wearily at the entrance to Ayame's tribe, his lips molded to a thin line of hesitation as Kagome took the first step forward. Kami. How where they going to convince Ayame to let them stay? He stared at the dens entrance with a grit of his teeth, clenching his fists in anticipation and nervousness.

Sighing and deciding just standing outside the entrance wasn't going to do anything- Kouga finally followed after the tiny miko he traveled there with. Making sure she didn't stray from his sight. Kagome's small form walked casually through the corridors of the new wolf tribe's den as if she knew it by heart. When their presences where finally detected they came face to face with Ayame herself.

The red head panted as if she had ran as fast as she could, her eyes were glimmering as she stared at Kouga, the flower in her hair as healthy as ever. However when she saw Kagome with Kouga her enlightened expression fell.

"What..what are you two doing here?"

Kouga nervously grinned and put his hand on Kagome's head, her short frame next to his tall one making her seem all the more tinier with the huge hand now on her head.

"Just helping out a friend. And we'd like your help."

Ayame's eyes narrowed at the touchy display but she lowered her defensive stature. She looked at Kagome her eyes widening as she smelt how her scent was laced with fresh sorrow and hurt. She looked worried for a split second before covering it with a angry scowl.

Ayame didn't have anything against Kagome, honestly she'd never done anything bad to her. When Kouga had forgotten about his promise to marry her, she defended Ayame with a high head and spitting voice- angry at Kouga for forgetting such a important thing to the wolf demoness's heart and life. The only thing she didn't like about Kagome was that the one AYAME loved was in love with KAGOME.

"Why do you need my help?" she inquired with a tilt of her head. Kouga opened his mouth to reply, but Kagome intervened.

"Ayame, i know you don't really like me. And i can understand. But the person i loved...still love-" Kagome corrected herself before continuing, missing Kouga's cringe.

"Has betrayed me...and i ran away from him to try and regain myself. Kouga had taken me in but eventually _that _person found me. He doesn't know where you live and i was just hoping that maybe..."

Ayame's once scornful and defensive expression softened just like that at Kagome's nervous words. She smiled. "You may stay here...on one condition however." Kagome's eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Yes yes, whatever condition it is its done.."

Ayame grinned, a sharp fang glinting in the low light from the torches on the walls of her den as she continued.

"You'll have to tell me your story. Of your loved ones betrayal. And furthermore. Me and Kouga will train you to hone your body so you cant be manhandled by any male- meaning even if he tried he wouldn't be able to drag you back to him."

Kouga and Kagome both shared a look of surprise before grinning.

"Sounds like a plan..." Kouga chuckled.

Kagome's eyes glinted. "I've always wanted to become stronger...thanks." she smiled appreciatively as Ayame in response turned around and walked forward.

"I'll show you guy's your rooms."

XXX

"YOU BASTARD!" Miroku gripped the angry demon slayer's hips as strongly as he could- barely able to restrain her as she screamed hysterics. Shippou was watching the scene with Kirara curled around him, his tiny fits embed in her fur as he cried from Inuyasha's news of Kagome's departure.

"How could you say all that?! WHAT BROUGHT YOU TO SAY THAT!?" she cried angry tears, never once moving her eyes from the half demon currently on the floor with her Hirakotsu on his torso.

He seemed dejected and sad...maybe even depressed. How DARE he feel sorry for himself after everything he's done! She thrashed trying with all her strength to just fling herself at the hanyou and strangle him. Miroku made sure she didn't get too far, and when he almost gave out Kirara transformed and gave him a few helping 'tails'.

Sango now almost out of energy with the monk's arms and Kirara's tails wrapped around her securely finally sunk to the ground kneeling, her hands fisting Kagome's hair tie that she had not that long ago been gifted to her chest, her knuckles turning white with the strength of said grip. She sobbed. Her shoulders shaking at the loss of her best friend.

Miroku now turned his attention to Inuyasha. His amethyst eyes gleaming with the disappointment he felt for his friend. "What DID bring on those words to lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha scoffed and his ears deflated. Of course there was times when he had thought those things- at the beginning of the jewel shards journey. Yet watching Kagome shed tears for him, to cry for him, care for him, want to protect him, be so un-regrettably kind, full of life, and even feisty made those thoughts fly out the window.

However if Kikyou were to arrive, those thoughts would return, for what reason? Who knows. She had a hold on him, a bond that no one- not even Kagome could break. Something about his first love's appearance always made him act out of character. He'd try to be more kind, more soft, more gentle- more everything he usually wasn't.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of sobs. Lifting his head to look around- his once depressed aura flashed to alert in that split moment. When he saw it was Sango that was crying he sighed. Sango and Kagome were best friends, Shippou loved Kagome more than anyone in his entire life, and Miroku loved Kagome like a sister or even best friend. Kirara always flew Kagome to the well and back whenever she asked, purring and doing so happily. And to him...she was the first person to like him for him and not want him to change- for anything, gentle and sweet...kind and caring.

She was the glew that held everyone together and now that she was gone, everyone was having a hard time- Sango and Shippou especially.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said once more- trying to regain said hanyou's attention. At the swivel of his ear the monk continued. "Why did you say such things? What do you really think about Kagome-sama?"

Sango looked up at this time- her eyes still shedding transparent tears even as her shoulders stopped shaking.

Inuyasha rose his eyes to meet Miroku's they showed deep regret and hurt. He had hurt Kagome, the one person he never wished hurt. The one person who he wanted to protect. He hurt her.

"Kikyou...i'm never myself around her. I get drawn into this nostalgic atmosphere- filled with longing and 'what if' but, it never did happen. We never were able to be together like we wanted...we were tricked- and separated. She still has the hold she had on me all those years ago. And i can't explain why."

Sango scoffed, rising fast- as if her energy had returned to her body all at once. She was a demon slayer after all.

"You can't explain it?! We all know the reason Inuyasha!" Miroku made a coughing noise and shook his head to Sango as if to say not to speak about it. She simply glared at him with her killing intent and continued anyways.

Inuyasha's attention was on the demon slayer at this point- interested in what she had to say.

"The reason you say you can't explain it- is because you CAN'T bring yourself to LET Kikyou go! Even the undead priestess has come to terms with her death but you can't! Kikyou is dead Inuyasha. What is it going to take for you to see that she's never going to be like she was before? "

Inuyasha shook with rage, he stood up fast, Sango's Hirakotsu falling with a loud heavy thud to his feet. "I know she's DEAD! it's obvious! Whenever i wrap my arms around her she's cold- her scent has changed, her eyes are filled with sorrow, she's sad and alone! And i can't do ANYTHING about it! The life we wanted with eachother for so long- what we planned it's impossible! I know this! But i couldn't protect her! I have to make up for it."

Sango didn't back down, fresh angry tears falling fast.

"You know this KIKYOU knows this we all know this Inuyasha! The huge glowing fact is the reason your not moving forward like you want to, like everyone can see- with KAGOME-"

Inuyasha flinched at Kagome's name, her bright shinning face crossing his mind with her light smile filled with joy- it made his heart ache.

"Is because you feel guilty and at fault for Kikyou's death when it was NARAKU who killed her, not you! Kikyou knows this...but she still loves you so when you come to see her she's happy but i'm sure she's told you this. Even Kikyou wants you to be happy- and she knows where that lies. Yet you don't want to move forward- your stuck and its your own idiotic thoughts with guilt trips that keeps you in place!"

With her last screaming words Sango's tensed shoulders relaxed and she inhaled a much needed breathe. Her kimono extending, heaving with the large intake.

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. His ears flat against his head and movements still as a statue, his eyes were insanely wide, everything Sango said was true. Kikyou would always be his first love- but...Kagome would always be his only love.

Yet... The image of Kagome's tearful and hurt expression flashed back to him.

Yet he hurt her...and probably messed up his chances with her on his own stupidity. Kagome...He never realized until now what he had until she left him.

XXX

"Woe..." She stared at the huge cave like a child at a shiny large cookie jar. The cave was the typical rocky environment, except where the rocky flooring would be it was replaced by dozens of abstract carpets and pelts, tiny sitting cushions, and a few wolf pelts. The walling had bright white torches and wolf scribes- much like the ones she saw at Kouga's den- except where those where on the ceiling and in black chalk, these were on the walls and in color. Some where very detailed and interesting- though she couldn't figure out what they meant. The bedding is what caught her attention the most however. The bed was beautiful. It was large, enough space for 3 normal humans side by side- with dark purple silken sheets and pillows. The trims of the sheets where golden yellow- soft to the touch and cool with swirling designs. The curtains around the beds halter was transparent and a light white- making the bed seem more elegant.

A large chest was at the end of the bed, and a large wardrobe was near the door. There was a back door behind near the bed where she was curious to led. She walked over to the open door and poked her head in.

"No way!" she squeaked in pleasure. It was a indoor hot springs! Perfect for Kagome and her known hygiene obsession. It was fairly tiny- maybe only roomy enough for the most 6 people. She closed the door so the steam didst enter her room and looked i over with a pleased smile.

"How're you liking your new room?" Ayame asked as she let herself in. Kagome jumped at he surprise voice but quickly got over it as she smiled. "I love it. Thanks so much again Ayame.."

The wolf demoness waved a hand and shook her head. "Don't mention it. Anyways i came to remind you- we start training tomorrow. Be sure to practice your bow skills before then and some weight lifting- we're going to sharpen your aim, and toughen your body."

Kagome smiled, her eyes lighting up with her lips. "yea!" she laughed.

XXX

Kouga yawned to himself, getting cozy in his own cave right next to Kagome's he began going over the events that led to him here. Kagome was still in love with Inuyasha, though she did seem to trust him a little more than before- yet still. His eyes shut and he gave off a saddened sigh. He still wished she'd look at him...the way she looked at Inu-trasha. He wouldn't make moves on her- he respected the miko too much to do such a thing, but one thing he knew. Is that he couldn't contain his feelings for her. More or less it'll openly show..but he was fine with that- besides shes too naive to notice some simple stares.

He shut his eyes, laying down for some rest. The next day was bound to be interesting- he needed to make sure he was up for all the excitement..

XXX

Where sleep came easy for Ayame's tribe and guests, it came harsh to the hanyou in a tiny village kicked out of the hut he planned to sleep in. Sango was not over the fact Inuyasha had ran Kagome off- in fact he was sure she hated him with a burning passion now. He didn't blame her. This was after all- ALL his fault. He sighed- the tree branch he leaned on the only comfort he felt at this moment.

_"Inuyasha!" she called after him, her raven hair flowing in the wind as she looked too and fro for said inu. He had been resting in a meadow for some shut eye and was awakened to Kagome's worried voice._

_Apparently she didn't see him laying there in all his red clothed glory because she tripped over his feet and landed right on top of him._

_It happened all so fast he didn't have time to catch her or stand. She cried in surprise, landing with her chest right in his face and legs straddling his stomach. He grumbled, moving his clawed hands up to her back where he gave a growl. Seriously this girl was a clutz..._

_He stopped dead in his movements when he sniffed her scent...god he loved her scent, it was always sweet and tangy. It calmed him and gave him peace- he loved everything about this tiny miko on top of him...yet he was sure he'd never admit this out loud._

_"Oh i'm sorry!" she stammered with a blush as she rolled off him and stood, dusting her school uniform off and pointing back to they're camp._

_"C'mon we got leads on Naraku..we're heading out!" She finished quickly before running off flustered._

_He grinned. She was shy when embarrassed. Cute.._

He shook his head at the memory...her scent...his ears deflated. Kami he missed her scent, he never went without it for more than 3 days. And even if it was close to that point he'd go get her early- just to see her angry face and smell her signature..

"Kagome...i'm sorry..." he rasped. His depressed atmosphere glowering on him, before fading. He lifted his head- the fire once in his golden orbs returning with a passion.

"I'm bringing you back..." he snarled, standing tall and proud then jumping from the branch he once was perched on- back to Kouga's den- and downpour started at this moment in time and he didn't care- he'd go through even this weather to bring his miko back.

Kikyou saw Inuyasha take off suddenly in the shadows. She had been watching his behavior since her reincarnations scene for a while now- judging and weighing to see his true feelings. She still loved Inuyasha- how couldn't she? They where both each others first loves...however she couldn't help the pang of guilt and jealousy she felt as he left after Kagome.

"I wished for you to be only mine...but i am one of the dead..and do not belong here..." She looked after his retreating back, her eyes full of loneliness and sorrow. She never did have any 'light' in her life. She was a miko- never meant to live like a ordinary women. Her only purpose was to protect and care for. When she had met Inuyasha- it changed somewhat. He was always by her side, protecting **her **and caring for **her**.

Her miko status however was engraved deeply into her- for even though she loved Inuyasha so much- she thought it'd be best for him to be human...she had no bad intentions though she did prefer the thought of him becoming human over his true self. And now that she recalled this- she realized how wrong it was.

Inuyasha had always been rejected for who he was- everyone either wanted him all demon, or all human, but he was half of both and shunned. Even by the first women he loved- she preferred him all human. She covered her mouth as she realized this...yet...yet her reincarnation came to him, freed him-and showed him kindness. She shed tears for him, cared from him, and brought life back to his eyes. She was lively, and open. Something she always wished to be..

She gave a hollow sad laugh. The irony of this...is that Kagome is called **Kikyou's** reincarnation and always compared to her. When Kikyou finds herself comparing herself to **Kagome**.

She shook herself from her thoughts and looked back the way she came. The fight for Naraku was still brewing...and she didn't plan to lose any ground. With one last glance to the horizon Inuyasha faded from, she walked into the forest's fringes, her task for Naraku's life still at hand.

XXX

The rain had stopped...Kouga's den right ahead. "Kagome..." he rasped- running straight to the last spot he remembered her at. He walked a little ways forward and found the cave she had slept in at the time. Her scent was there, but somewhat old. He frowned, and marched over to the pelts, pulling them aside wide open and pushing his body right through.

His heart sped up- expecting to see the tiny miko begin screaming hysterics when he saw the den was empty..in fact- he saw some empty spaces in the cave- like fast packing...No way...He ran out from the cave and spotted a tribal wolf right off the bat- he growled and pinned the male against the wall, eyes blazing with anger as he seethed. "Where the hell is Kagome and the mangy wolf?"

The surprised wolf coughed, eyes wide with fear as he gasped. "W-We don't know he never told us anything- h-he and the new human just packed a few things a-and left...i-i'm sorry..."

He freezed, body trembling and ears twitching. He rammed the tribal male to the floor and marched back down the mountain. No way. No way, no way, no way.

"They ran away to hide somewhere else..." He spat venomously.


End file.
